


Harry Danvers-Luthor-Potter

by d27dyer, itsjustJace



Series: Harry Danvers-Luthor-Potter [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, MTF Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly, SuperCorp, SuperCorp as Parents, Title Alliteration EVERYWHERE, Trans!Harry, Weasley Bashing, not ginny or the twins, okay kinda ginny, they're kinda super spoiler-y sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d27dyer/pseuds/d27dyer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustJace/pseuds/itsjustJace
Summary: Lena has a summer home in London, UK where she was spending her honeymoon after being married to Kara Danvers/Supergirl and love of her life. Dumbledore made a mistake on the night of 31 October 2016. How do these two unrelated events factor into the growth of one Harry James Potter? Modernish!AU. Supergirl semi-AU
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Harry Danvers-Luthor-Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089014
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106





	1. Discovery & Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries.  
> I also don't own Supergirl or any of its subsidiaries.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got an editor now, so I reposted an edited version of chapter 1. I'm going to attempt to update on Sundays, but I may be skipping some weeks in order to get the chapters edited.

As the day fell into night, and the stars were blinking merrily into existence; a man in cyan robes, patterned with lime-colored lightning bolts, walked down the sidewalk of Private Drive. Stopping at number 4, he set down a babe down upon the front stoop. The babe with striking emerald eyes and midnight black hair. It was wrapped in naught but a worn and well-loved blanket down upon the front stoop,. The man tucked a letter loosely into a fold before he turned away from the house and vanished with a *CRACK*.  
A few minutes later, one of the denizens of the house heard a commotion out front, due to her extraterrestrial hearing, and hastily went to investigate. In her haste, she woke up her brunette partner, who was slightly slower in waking up and went out to meet her wife. The sight that Lena found as she approached the door, was Kara holding a cloth bundle that seemed to be squirming slightly.-  
After a minute and some gentle words, the child was once again asleep and was handed off to Lena to hold.  
“Kara, why did you just hand me a baby?”  
“This poor guy was crying on our porch, he appears to have been left there by someone. He’s probably an orphan and you know how I feel about orphans considering me and Kal-El.”  
Knowing that Kara’s mind was set and that changing it would be a futile effort, Lena aquiested.  
“Okay fine, we can keep him,. Tomorrow we can go shopping for stuff for him, and then we are going to call Alex and the DEO and inform them of this. With how many enemies we both have, I want this guy to have the best protection we can get.”  
“Okay, we also should call Clark and Louis then, get another superhero watching out for him.”  
As Kara and Lena proceeded to care for the infant Harry, neither noticed the letter that fell out of the blanket and floated away in the wind.

**_Danvers Luthor Potter_ **

Dumbledore thought he dropped Harry off at Number 4 Privet Drive with his mother’s sister. He didn’t realize how badly this singular mistake would come back to bite him in the ass.


	2. The Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, Lois, and Alex meet young Harry. And the situation is explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say I'm going to update on Sundays...  
> AND THEN I DON'T!!!
> 
> Anyways enjoy

After a long and arduous phone call, mostly to convince Alex and Clark that yes they needed to get to London as fast as possible, no one died or was gravely injured, yes they had a surprise; Alex, Clark and Lois all landed outside of Lena’s London manor house. After everyone got settled and was poured tea or coffee, Lena spoke up over the general how-do-you-dos as Kara left the room.  
“So, some things happened last night, and then...” Lena began to say. Silence swallowed the room as Kara walked in holding baby Harry.  
“Kara~,” asked both Clark and Alex with narrowed eyes.   
“Why, exactly, is there a baby?" Alex started, as she cautiously approached Kara and Harry. "The DEO doesn't have any records of an adoption going through. And besides, you two haven’t been in town long enough for an adoption to go through, even with Lena’s obscene amount of money.”   
“I’d like to know that as well,” forcefully insisted Clark, shooting a glare at Lena.  
Kara and Lena look between each other, almost daring the other to speak first. Lena sighed in defeat as Kara gestured with Harry while making puppy dog eyes.   
“Well you see, someone left him on the front porch at -” Lena looked to Kara questioningly. “What, one am?”  
“Yeah, about there. Then I heard him crying and got up to see what was wrong. After a bit of soothing words and just some good ol’ fashioned comfort, he’s been nothing but a perfect angel since.” Kara said.  
“You look into him at all or anything?” Alex asked of Lena.  
“I did, apparently the only thing on record is a birth certificate, for one Harry James Potter -” upon hearing his name, Harry moved his gaze from Alex to Lena and gave a toothless grin. “His parents are Lily and James Potter, no death certificate.”  
“What did you find concerning the parents,” Clark asked.  
“Nothing on the father except a birth certificate, March 1995. Lily, on the other hand, had a more intensive paper trail. Birth certificate, January of the same year, schooling records…” Lena wrung her hands, looking at Alex with a businessman’s judgment. “The interesting thing is that that trail ends when she hits 11. I also managed to find their wills, and it says that he shouldn’t go to his relatives.”  
“What? he has relatives, yet he’s dropped on your doorstep?” Intoned Clark sharply as his head snapped to Lena.  
“Yeah, from our three hour deep dive, they seemed to have had a massive argument, supposedly about religion or something.”  
“I think -” the room fell silent as Lois began to speak. “That we should keep him. After all, if his parents specifically said in their wills that he wasn’t to go to his relatives, must have been for good reason.”  
“That’s settled then. Now Harry dear, meet your aunts and uncle.” Kara cooed at Harry.


	3. A Magical Mishap

In the DEO, alarms went off announcing the presence of an alien attack in the center of National City. 

As Kara swiftly took flight to face the extraterrestrial threat, Lena had gone to the main chamber of the building, with Harry in tow. The feed went live just as Kara was arriving and began to deal with the alien, causing Harry to stop his eyes wandering around the Very Interesting Environment and focus upon the Very Large Moving Thing.

“I mean did you really have to attack today?” questioned Kara with such a maternal tone of annoyance that the alien halted its actions and stared at her with fear.

“Honestly, I was just trying to spend one lovely sunny day with my family, and then you have to show up and ruin it. Now if you wouldn’t mind just surrendering now, it could get back and I wouldn’t even need to clean your blood from my clothes?” 

The alien, refusing the offer of surrender, immediately charged Supergirl; who grappled it and sent them both rocketing up into the air.

Harry sat in his stroller looking at the large screen on the wall, wide eyes and a goofy smile on his face. A red and navy streak shot across the screen, the feed shook as the cameraman attempted to track the fast and airborne battle. The feed zoomed in upon the plain alien as it slapped Kara across the street and into a construction building. The camera panned over to the destruction, searching through the cloud of atomized concrete. The video came to focus on a limp Supergirl laying sprawled across the rubble. 

Tears began to swim within Harry’s eyes, before he felt a great pressure building, and a beam of white-hot pure energy launched itself from his eyes, destroying several monitors, and the smell of hot, melting metal and burning plastic, accompanied by the sound of crackling wires emitting dangerously large sparks, caught the attention of the three adults.


	4. Magical, Mystical & Medical Mysterious Maladies for the Modern Married Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts exhibiting some worrying abilities and Lena reveals a big secret.

After a terse yet silent conversation, J’onn and Alex continued to work assisting Supergirl any way they could while Lena hurried to calm the screaming toddler.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, momma’s fine you’ll see.”  
Not a minute after Lena had finished trying to mollify Harry, Supergirl walked into the building and made a beeline for her wife and child.  
As soon as her blonde hair had entered his field of vision, he giggled happily and motioned for Kara to carry him.  
“Now what’s this I hear about having laser vision?” she questioned as she moved Harry into her arms.  
“Apparently; he shares you and Clark’s proclivity for having concentrated beams of heat shoot from his eyes.” [lena]  
As Supergirl took a minute to inspect Harry, both with normal vision and her X-ray vision, she said, “Well, he looks human, not Kryptonian, but I feel like Alex will want to do further testing just to make sure he wasn’t dangerous.”  
“You’re damn right I do!” Said Alex as she walked purposefully towards the couple. “We need to know what caused this, before he accidentally blows one of our heads off.”

Later in the DEO’s laboratory, Alex came into the room where Kara, Lena and Harry are all waiting.  
“Well... he’s mostly human. I found a genetic mutation that seems fairly prominent; but beyond that, he's a perfectly normal human.”  
Lena’s eyes narrowed, then shot wide open.  
“Test me for the same gene. I have a theory, but it needs more evidence.” she said hurriedly, worry and panic seeping into her voice.

“Well I’ll be damned. You have the same mutation, care to tell me what it does?” Alex petitioned Lena.  
“Maybe; but first Kara and I need to have a private conversation. One I’d much rather have in the safety of our own home. I promise you, he -” she motioned to Harry, still in her wife’s arms fast asleep now. “Will no longer be a problem.”  
“Alright, the first sign of either of you being unable to handle it you call and I’ll get J’onn over there ASAP.”  
“Of course.”

-Later at their penthouse apartment-

“So, what was it we needed to talk about.” The blonde asked as she placed Harry in his cradle by the couch.  
Lena opened her mouth as if to speak, stopped, and went to a tall cabinet and pulled out a very old bottle of some sort of whiskey along with a glass. Poured herself a large serving and drank it all in one gulp. Kara could have sworn steam fired out of the brunette’s ears even as she poured another serving and sat on the couch.  
“There’s really no easy way to put this, so; here we go…”

***

“Magic exists, and I’m sixteen thousand years old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl - denotes costume/working  
> Kara - most everything else  
> so y'all understand my brain process.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a Beta. Constructive Criticism appreciated.


End file.
